glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Rowland
Melissa Rowland is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Melissa was created by 'Xoxoamyxoxo. ' Biography She was born into a well off family due to her Dad being a lawyer and her Mum owning a dance school. She lived happily with her brother Tommy (now 20) and her twin sister Evie. Her dad and Tommy bonded over sports whilst she and Evie were taught dance by their mum. They both soon became very talented dancers with their mum's private tuition. When Melissa and Evie were 14, her parents started arguing over Tommy's decision to leave home and move to Australia, with his dad saying he should go follow his dreams and his mum not wanting to lose her 'baby boy'. 2 days after Tommy left the arguments got worse and worse until one day their mum had enough and stormed out the house shouting at Melissa and Evie to get in the car. Evie rushed to get in to be with her mum, but Melissa refused to leave her dad on his own. As a result Melissa was left behind with her dad, not that she minded at the time. Later that evening they got a call from the local hospital to say that her mum and Evie had been involved in a car crash with her mum already dead but Evie was in a coma. Melissa and her dad drove to the hospital immediately and spent three days there in hope Evie would wake up but she never did. This scarred Melissa for life as she was so close to Evie and they were more than just twins. Now 16, Melissa puts on this bitchy exterior to hide to fact she is still grieving and upset for the loss of her mum and sister. She inspires to be the best dancer she can be and dreams for her brother to come home and make everything right again. Season One Secrets Melissa is introduced in this episode as a Cheerio. She sticks up for Rachel, but doesn't interfere during the fight. She later auditions to Glee club with Domino. She reveals her secret of being a twin, and later reveals that her twin sister has passed away. Invitationals Melissa is seen at Cheerios practice, and stands up for Rachel. Gabriella begins to argue with her, and Melissa is later attacked by the Cheerios. Liz, Sonia and Rachel search for her, and find her inside a porta-potty. They help her out, and New Directions are happy to see her back. Melissa later has a solo in Down. Last Member Melissa is seen at Invitationals, annoyed at the fact that Gabriella has joined. She is later seen at the party. The Mash-Ups Melissa is present at New Directions meetings. It is mentioned by Gabriella that the Cheerios gave her an apology. Confusion It is implied Melissa attempted to talk to Brent, but failed along with the rest of New Directions. Coming Back Melissa is seen in the New Directions meetings, and at the auditions. She has a solo in Right Now. Are We Ready? Melissa has a solo in Truly, Madly, Deeply, ''performed by the girls. She is seen at New Directions meetings. The First Competition Melissa is seen practicing for Sectionals, and later performing at the competition. Afterwards, she has a solo in ''Diamonds, a celebration song. Revenge is Sweet Melissa is seen at New Directions practice. Arrested Melissa is seen upset at Xander's arrest, and sings in Hurt. Songs Solos Season One: Domino.PNG|Domino (Secrets) Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Cheerios Category:Recurring Characters